Teen Titans: Genesis
by aspiringTechGuy
Summary: After witnessing the destruction of Bludhaven, former "Robin" Dick Grayson travels to Jump City in pursuit of old enemies that failed to kill him before. What he finds there will change him and his superhero career forever. This story is a plot for a rebooted Teen Titans cartoon series.


**(A/N) Hello Teen Titans fans!**

**I'm sure you're very curious about what I could possibly mean by "a new Teen Titans cartoon series" and how that'll translate into a fanfiction story. Well, I can assure you that it's exactly what it sounds like.**

**This story will be an episode-by-episode plotting of what I envision could be a rebooted Teen Titans cartoon show. I actually don't hate TT: Go as much as I originally expected that I would. However, I would trade it in a heartbeat for something that takes the lore seriously again and tries to appeal to a slightly older audience.**

**That said, this story will still have some light moments and definitely explore some of the romantic sides of the team. But it will have a serious plot and attempt to approximate the character portrayals closer to the source material – the comics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Warner Brothers, or any of the related copyrighted material. This story is for fun and does not seek to turn a profit.**

**One last thing, I'm currently in the middle of developing a similar concept for the Justice League – a cartoon series in the form of a fanfiction story. I hate to be "that guy", but I do want to ask this one time for reviews letting me know your feelings on this preview for the Teen Titans one. With that, I can gauge interest for which story I should spend more time on. This will be the one and only time I'll ask, I know it's annoying when authors do that every chapter :S**

**In any case, hope you enjoy this intro sequence!**

* * *

((The screen starts off black with the faint sounds of screaming and the crackling of flames slowly growing louder. Dick Grayson's voiceover begins after a few seconds.))

"Bludhaven… was **_my_** city…"

((Melancholy music begins to play as a ruined city skyline fades into view. The sky is dark gray with slowly swirling clouds forming a spiral. Flames are scattered across the landscape and have a slight green tint to them.))

"For a year and a half, I stood as its lone protector, Nightwing – facing the worst of the criminal scum that these streets could produce."

((An overlay of animated silhouettes begin to play in the background as the "camera" continues to move through the burning city streets. Each scene is depicted as Dick describes them.))

"Most of the time it was just a purse-snatcher or an armed robber. But often enough, it was a bigger problem."

((A roar is heard upon mention of "…a bigger problem." A silhouette of a hulking creature (implied to be Blockbuster) overtakes the screen. The camera shifts to a different part of the city – a radioactive, chemical soaked clearing in the downtown area.))

"But despite all of my years training as the kid hero, Robin, nothing prepared me for the day I would actually _lose_ a fight. Turns out I made enemies with people I didn't even know. Powerful people. Ones with sufficient connections to hire a league of killers to bring about my demise – the leader of which, a man named Slade Wilson… aka, Deathstroke the Terminator."

((A silhouette of Slade's mask is overlaid onto the burning streets much like the one before it.))

"He and his 'league of assassins' failed, of course. But my victory quickly proved to be a temporary blessing – only a few hours later, the city was blindsided with a sentient, biochemical weapon known as Chemo… obliterating the city in the blink of an eye."

((The music picks up to a tenser tempo. A quick flashback of Chemo falling through the air and hitting the skyline with a green explosion accompanies this, ending with an intense musical note followed by silence.))

"It was the second time in my life that I felt completely helpless and vulnerable. The second time I felt the sting of failure."

((A silhouette animation of a young Dick Grayson watching his parents fall to their deaths plays with slower and sadder music. The screen fades to black once more as the music transitions to a more hopeful tone.))

"But I am determined not to let this spell the end for me. The days of Robin may be over and done with, but Nightwing isn't finished yet. Bludhaven wasn't the only city in the world that could use a hero. I've recentlyheard rumors about ninja activity in a small West Coast city called 'Jump City'. Definitely sounds like my 'League of Assassins' by the sounds of it. But what they could possibly want with a tourist-trap beach town like that is beyond me. All I know is that I could have something of a fresh start here. A new experience. Possibly, a new place to call home."

((A colorful shot of Jump City quickly fades in as he says this. Sun shining, the bridge buzzing with activity, seagulls screeching over the harbor. The camera pans backwards until it lands on Nightwing who is watching all of it with his back to the viewer.))

"A very evil man once said something about it only taking one bad day to darken the purest of hearts. To turn an angel into a demon. I don't think that necessarily has to hold true."

((The sky suddenly flashes orange and green as a fiery object begins to come into view. It heads towards Nightwing and the viewer.))

"I think that maybe sometimes… one bad day could mark the first day of a new beginning... The birth of something extraordinary."

((While he says this, the object flies right over his head. It can be made out to be a damaged Gordanian prison ship. It speeds off into the outskirts of the city as Nightwing turns around to face the viewer as everything fades to black except the white eye-lenses of his mask. After a second, they fade out too as the music kicks up dramatically.

Opening credits begin with the typical "Warner Bros. Animation presents… yadda yadda". A ways in, the music morphs into an enthusiastic and dramatic instrumental version of the familiar Teen Titans theme song chorus and displays the title))

* * *

**By the way, that "very evil man" is a reference to the Joker's monologue in The Killing Joke. Just a little easter egg.**

**Hopefully this preview gave you a little taste of the tone for the story as well as get you excited for more. Like I said, I'm developing this and my Justice League series simultaneously, so the best way I can prioritize which one to work on first would be through feedback. Let me know if this sounds interesting to you!**

**I know the title is a little crummy, but it's better than just calling it 'Teen Titans' again or 'The New Teen Titans'. Or 'Teen Titans Reboot'. I think you get the picture.**

**Right now, it's rated T for violence, but it's meant to be a cartoon that could air on CN. There won't be explicit language or sex or anything.**

**Oh, and lastly the series will have a bit of a twist in it that wasn't really mentioned or alluded to during this preview. It might be a little ambitious, but I'll see how it goes when the second "episode" gets written. That's when this twist will show its face. For now, I just hope people liked what they read here today! Hopefully, I'll see you next time.**


End file.
